Catalyst
by Tealirium
Summary: A collection of SoMa one-shots I create for the sake of practice, fan-service and my own guilty pleasure. Anything from fluffy to smutty, and everything in between. Some are themed, random ideas and requests. Enjoy this OTP fulfillment!
1. Just A Storm

Behold! Here is my first, of many shameless drabbles of my ultimate OTP. For those of who you know me, I also have a SoMa fanfic in the works. Most of these will be the sloppy "warm-ups" I make before I work on a chapter for Vinculum (Yes I have warm-up practices, don't hate) so please, don't expect perfection here. I may or may not have created this just for the sake of posting something when I'm late updating Vinculum. *COUGHguiltyCOUGH* But besides that, I hope you do enjoy these! I also will take some requests/suggestions!

* * *

**Just a Storm**

"EEEeek!" Maka squeaked and buried herself deeper into her blanket.

"Relax Maka, it's just a storm." Soul glanced away from the T.V. and chuckled at his beloved Meister.

"Well, I know that... but the power keeps flickering and its so loud and close." Maka's pouted and glanced toward the window; watched as fat rain drops pelted against the glass. The sky lit up in a sudden flash and a clap of thunder shook the entire apartment. "GAH!" Maka clutched the blanket and threw it over her head.

"Oi, Maka c'mere" Soul beckoned for her in a soothing tone. Although an amused smile still tugged at the corners of his lips, he bent over and scooped her up, settling her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked the blanket over them. "Better?"

"Y-yeah.." Maka mumbled, resting her cheek on his chest so he couldn't see her blush. She did feel a lot better though. She shifted her weight on Soul, positioning herself so that her legs tucked beneath her and her body pressed again his chest, earning a gentle hum from him. Maka let out a content sigh and eventually relaxed -tensing only when a sudden torrent of rain sheeted down, or thunder grumbled right outside the window. Despite this, she listened to Soul's steady heartbeat and closed her eyes. Being this close, she could smell his scent; something so familiar and comforting to her. When she realized her eyes were beginning to droop, Maka glanced up at Soul. "Hey Soul?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?" Soul glanced down and an automatic smile captured his expression. "You can sleep, Maka." He murmured soothily, bringing his fingers to her face to gently rub her cheek.

"I don't wanna." The young Meister grumbled childishly, despite her best efforts.

"Well alright then." Soul chuckled and dropped his arms back around her in a loose hug. "Then what do you want to do?"

A sudden clap of thunder made Maka jerk upright. She wrapped her arms around Soul tightly and shut her eyes. "Hide."

A gentle laugh rumbled from Soul, "Okay then!" He took the blanket they were wrapped in and threw it over his head, so both were hidden underneath a make-shift blanket fort.

"But now I can't see!" Maka exclaimed, feeling Soul stir beneath her.

"And that's a bad thing?" Maka's lips suddenly met Souls; warm and gentle. At first she was taken aback, stiff and unyeilding against his touch. But it didn't take much persuasion on his part for her to slide her arms around his neck and kiss him back. The entire kiss was chaste and careful. Maka could feel their lips melt and mold with each adjustment they made. And just as quickly as it had came, Soul pulled away from her. Maka let out a warm sigh and brought her hands to his face. She traced it with her tiny fingertips, trailing along his jawline, down the bridge of his nose and caressing over his lips to feel that he was smiling.

"What?" A small smile tugged at the Meister. She swivled her body around so that she sat completely on his folded lap; straddling him. The gesture was suggestive in itself, but what made it even more so was the small groan that whispered past Soul's lips. Embolded by the darkness of their make-shift fort and the restraining noise he had just made, Maka leaned back into his lap. Gaining no response except for his quiet breathing Maka slowly began to rock back and forth, gently pressing her core against his groin before swaying away and back once more.

"Maka." Soul's voice had become uneven. His hands fell down to her waist and his thumbs tucked beneath her shirt, gently brushing her curves.

"Yeah Soul?" Maka inquried in a steady voice that surprised herself. Beneath her, she could feel a buldge growing in his pants, urging closer to her. Maka's entire body flushed in embarassment. Her breath hitched and her heart rate became erratic. She continued to wait for his response, but as the seconds dragged on she began to worry. She shifted against him, her legs temporarily squeezing him and her core pressing directly against his buldge as she leaned forward to pull back the blanket that concealed them. She was stopped, however, by a sudden grip on her wrist.

Soul let out a low, rumbling breath that sounded similiar to a gentle growl or purr. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close until their bodies were as close as they physically could be. His hands ran across her back and stopped dangerously close to her butt. Soul nudged his face into her collarbone and breathed her in, burying himself in his beloved's embrace. He quickly pulled his face away so that he brush his face against her cheek before crushing his lips against hers.

This kiss was different. It was urgent, needy, and full of desire. She could feel it in the way his lips melted hers; molding them to move with his. He pulled away, nibbling her bottom lip as he did so. "You're too good for what it's worth, you know that?" Soul murmured huskily against his partner's neck. His tongue slipped out and trailed up her neck and nibbled her ear seductively.  
Maka, trapped beneath his touches and kisses could only manage a throaty noise of contentment. When his lips pursed on her neck and he began to suck it, Maka gasped in surprise. "ah! S-soul!"

Fueled by her intoxicating noise, Soul left her neck and cupped her face, bringing her lips to him. He leaned over her, their breaths mingling into one hot warmth. He could feel Maka open her mouth slightly as she sighed and Soul took the moment to lick her lips; begging for entrance. She obligied, to his fevrent desires and he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Soul explored the cavern eagerly, periodicity tosseling with her own tongue. When their breaths granted them no more time, both lovers pulled away breathlessly, a trail of saliva stretching between the two. Soul however, was nowhere near finished. A sudden urgency bubbled within him and with every movement or brush she made against him he became further aroused.

Maka who hadn't made any advances since Soul's sudden urgency finally found her chance. She leaned forward and slipped her hands up his shirt, running her fingers over his abs and trailing down his scar. Maka's confidence grew when she felt him stop kissing her collarbone and groan quietly in her ear. She nudged her face into the side of his neck and mimicked what he had done. Slipping her tongue out the Meister licked his neck and earlobe, earning a throaty growl. She nibbled his neck and sucked it gently, unsure of her partners reaction. Having no immediate response she bit harder, making sure to leave a mark.

The two lovers became a tussle of flesh and urgent gestures. With both of their insecurities past them, they shared endearing heated kisses and marveled in the feel of each other exploring their bodies. Maka could feel Soul shift beneath her and so she stretched her hand out curiously. He was shirtless; making a blush rise up to her cheeks.

With hesitant fingers, Soul tugged at the collar of her shirt; an unspoken question. Maka guided his hands to the buttons, until both of them were pressed against each other; bare-chested. The blanket over their heads fell, and for the first time the two could see each others faces. Both were blushing and breathless.

Maka couldn't help but smile shyly. She loved Soul, whether he knew it or not. She brought her hand to his face and watched as he leaned into it endearingly. Maka bent forward and kissed him lovingly, feeling his chest hum gently like a cat's purr. A sudden clap exploded right outside the window and rain battered against it. "Eeek!" Maka squeaked in surprise, ripping away from their intimate kiss.

"Relax Maka, it's just a storm." Soul murmured against her skin, preoccupied by the temptation before him. He reluctantly pulled away and brushed the ashy blond hair from her eyes.

"Well, I know that... but-" A sudden flicker and the power zapped out. "Now I really can't see!" Maka exclaimed, glancing around wildly. She could feel Soul laugh quietly against her. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her down against him.

"And that's a bad thing?" Maka could feel his smile against her lips.

.


	2. Number One Fan

Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy, I haven't gotten around to do anything lately! (aka my fanfic) Sooooo enjoy another one shot! I'll take requests! Reviews are always loved too! :)

* * *

**Number One Fan**

**-**

How long had Maka been attending DWMA, since she partnered with Soul? Obviously not long enough, considering her presence was yet to be acknowledged by anyone other than her close friends and her partner.

But that wasn't what was irritating Maka. Not even in the slightest.

Sure, she could continue her day peacefully, accepting the fact that the majority of the school didn't give her the time of day. Maka didn't mind being ignored, and even the rare instance when attention did draw to her, she tried her best to slip back into being anonymous.  
Maka was also aware that her partner, unlike herself, was well-known in school. Soul Eater Evans was a familiar name, and a face worth remembering. She realized this very early on, considering it wasn't hard to miss. Students recognized him whenever he walked through the hallways. Expressions ranging from intimidation to admiration passed through every face. She knew these weren't for her, so she kept her gaze trained on the smooth ground and remained a quiet shadow beside his side.

Maka never cared to reach his social status, nor did she comment on it. This was one of the unspoken things between the two partners. It was just the way it happened to be. Soul was popular, and Maka was in the "frequently checked-out books" list. That doesn't mean to say he didn't ignore in school. On the contrary, the two were often together; walking side by side in the halls and chatting after classes.

What the Meister wasn't aware of, was that attention did fixate on her. She didn't realize this until she looked up from her usual shy downward gaze to meet a cold glare. Maka was surprised and glanced around to see if was directed at her. One glance. Two glances. Yup, definatly directed at her. Maka did nothing wrong that she was aware of, so naturally she was confused. She peered past Soul and stared at the girl. Maka's surprised mimicked in the girl's expression. She didn't seem to expect for Maka to stare back at her. Her frown grew, eyes narrowed and she vanished with a melodramatic flick of her long, glossy hair. Maka's eyebrows knitted together and she continued on her way, thoughtfully pursing her lips.

Both Soul and Maka made their routine stop at their lockers. Maka unlocked hers and was pleased to see her organized stacks of textbooks. Soul on the other hand, pulled his open a papers scattered at his shoes. He bent down and collected them, eying the envelopes with his ever-present indifferent expression.

Maka flicked her gaze on them, but didn't dare move her head. They were all partner request letters, Maka noted sourly. Each of them ranged from big hearts to excessive "x"s and curly "o"s. The young Meister tried her best to keep a steady face, but she couldn't help her heart from dropping deep in her chest. As much as she hated admitting it, this too, was a daily occurrence.

With each letter, her confidence erroded. She knew it was pathetic, especially considering Soul carelessly tossed them in the trash without opening them. Maka couldn't help but feel insecure. Not to mention the constant, nagging questions as to why someone like Soul would ever partner with her. She watched as each envelope fluttered into the trash, and the image of the random glaring girl burned in the back of her mind.

Maka blinked back the tears that skimmed the rims of her olive eyes, feeling pathetic. She slammed her locker shoot, much harder than needed, earning a curious look from Soul beside her. She ignored him however, and stomped off before her lip began to quiver.

* * *

A week passed since that day, and everyday new letters filled Soul's locker. With each stupid letter, Maka felt distance wedging between her and Soul. She released a dreary sigh and flicked her hand forward to give her locker a satisfying slam; which she had perfected by now. She whirled around to leave, hearing the bell but a sudden grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Maka, what's your problem? Why have you been pissed this whole week?" Soul's crimson eyes pierced through her. His lips were in a thin, serious line.

Maka pouted and quickly adverted her gaze. She took a step away and tugged at her hand but with each step she took back he took one forward.

Seeing as he wasn't letting go, Maka complied reluctantly. "It's nothing." She mumbled beneath her breath, refusing to glance up at him.  
"Are you mad at me?" Soul suddenly asked, his tone surprised and confused.

"No, no it's not that." Maka quickly replied, vigorously shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Soul coaxed gently, his voice like velvet.

Maka shook her head, shutting her eyes to defend herself against his overbearing maroon gaze. She let out a shaky breath and felt Soul give her hand a reassuring squeeze. At last, she opened her eyes and found his searching her face for anything. Maka watched as his eyebrows notched up when he noticed the tears collecting at the corners of her own eyes.

"I-It's just... the way...the way they look at you." Maka admitted in defeat, her jade eyes swimming in sadness. Her cheeks reddened with an embarrassed blush.

Soul stood still for a moment, further confused by her words. A jolt of realization dawned upon him and his expression immediately softened. "The letters?"

Maka replied with a small, shy nod. Her lips pouted and her eyebrows knitted together as she peered up at him through her eyelashes.

"Maka, do you not see me throw them away everyday?" Soul huffed at her meek shrug. "They don't mean anything to me. Besides, they aren't cool enough to be my partner, like you are." Soul murmured, the low timbre of his voice taking on a husky tone. "Cool guys don't cheat on their partners, Maka. You are my partner."

Maka could feel her heart instantly swell at his soft words. However, his words alone couldn't stop the tears that rolled down from her eyes. But he was there, to immediately brush them away with a tender finger.

Soul leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He could feel her stiffen beneath him, but he wound a hand around the back of her neck and brought her face closer to his. She remained unyielding against him, but Soul pressed harder; trying to make her feel what he did. It didn't take very much convincing before her lips were moving shyly against his. When his breath grew short in the back of his throat he reluctantly pulled away and was pleased to see her blushing, breathless face. Tear free.

* * *

The next day, Maka found herself walking through the hallway, passing throngs of students. With two exceptions. Her hand was entwined with Soul's. She glanced around at all the faces, watching their collective expressions of surprise and some bitter with jealously. Whenever she felt she couldn't bare any more, she received a firm squeeze and glanced up to meet Soul's reassuring smile. Maka noticed all of the girls throwing death glares in her direction, but she merely smiled back.

Sure, they could swoon over Soul. They could fight to be his top fan-girl, but it meant nothing because they would never get what she had.

Soul was her number one fan.


End file.
